


Two Sides Of The Same Coin

by akamine_chan



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-10
Updated: 2008-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rage warms him, chases away the chill and lets him pretend for a brief moment that he's still alive, that Joe hadn't killed both of them when he splattered his brains all over the curb on a shitty Edmonton street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides Of The Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_snippets.
> 
> Notes: Much love and thanks to the bright and shiny Spuffyduds for beta. My first foray outside of due South. This one is for Meresy, for being the coolest molecular biologist that I know. And I actually do know a few. *g*
> 
> Prompt: anniversary

"Joe."

His voice is lifeless and hoarse. There's something about the cemetery that muffles it, flattens it out and keeps it from carrying very far. He takes another swig from the bottle, choking as the cheap whiskey burns through him. Staring down at the freshly turned dirt, he shivers, alcohol-dulled pain flaring back into hatred.

"You cocksucker."

He tries to light another cigarette with shaking hands, almost convincing himself it's because of the bitter cold. He hasn't slept for three days and the cut on his cheek stings, the hurt cutting through the hazy fog of his exhaustion.

"Motherfucker."

He sways a little, balance gone. He's numb, but the anger is pushing back the shock he's fallen into. The rage warms him, chases away the chill and lets him pretend for a brief moment that he's still alive, that Joe hadn't killed both of them when he splattered his brains all over the curb on a shitty Edmonton street.

He drinks the rest of the whiskey and holds the neck of the bottle in his hand, feeling the heft of it. Without conscious thought, he throws the bottle, flinching when it shatters against the headstone, glass shards sparkling in the weak moonlight. He turns to leave, but grief has stolen his grace and he stumbles, falling to his knees. Hunching over, he hugs himself and rocks, mourning for the part of himself he'd given to Joe those long years ago.

-fin-


End file.
